Breaking Fate
by MoonlightMagic7
Summary: One-shot; Klaus and Caroline are keeping their relationship secret


Soo here's my second Klaroline story! This one's a oneshot, unlike the last, but it starts in the middle of a relationship between Caroline and Klaus. This story is before Bonnie is pissed at Elena and before Alaric goes crazy (poor Alaric ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The morning sun peeked into Caroline's bedroom through a crack in the curtains, waking her before her alarm clock sounded. She stretched her arms and her legs, feeling somewhat like a cat as she yawned. She frowned as she relaxed, realizing that something was off. She leapt off her bed, her fangs out as she turned around to snarl at whoever was in her bed.<p>

"Are you going to bite me, love?"

Caroline exhaled with relief, slapping her hand against her forehead. "God, Nik, was that necessary?"

Klaus got up off the bed and flitted over to her side, taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips gently. She grinned, knowing that he loved it when she called him Nik. He raised an eyebrow at her smile and leaned down until their eyes were locked. "Actually, it was. You're quite adorable when you're defensive."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted. "I don't want to go to school today."

"You haven't been to school for the past four days," Klaus pointed out, running his hands down her back to rest on her hips. She rose up onto her toes to press her lips against his, her fingers winding in his hair. One of her legs curled around his, teasing him without breaking the kiss. Klaus hitched her leg up higher and pulled her other leg up as well until she was straddling his hips, kissing him from above.

Caroline let out a squeal as Klaus dropped her onto the bed, pouncing on top of her. He moved carefully so he didn't crush her as he took her lips in his again, but she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. He broke away and moved his lips to her ear, whispering in an irresistibly raspy voice. "You're going to be late for school, love."

Caroline leaned up until her lips were at his ear, kissing it softly before speaking. "That's the point,_ love_."

* * *

><p>"Caroline!"<p>

Her head snapped up as Bonnie's voice intruded her thoughts, and she whirled around to raise her eyebrows questioningly at the witch. Bonnie jerked her head towards the front of the classroom, and Caroline turned around to find Alaric frowning at her. "Everything alright back there, Caroline?"

"Yep!" she replied, her voice too chipper. She groaned quietly as Alaric continued to teach the class, and Bonnie tapped her shoulder before she could go back to daydreaming about Klaus.

"Are you okay?" whispered Bonnie, her eyebrows furrowed together. Caroline forced herself to smile and nodded, feeling like a bobble head. Bonnie glared back, an eyebrow raised. "Seriously? I know when something's wrong, Caroline, and something's definitely wrong with you."

"It's nothing," replied Caroline sharply, her defensive side creeping up on her. Bonnie's eyes widened, and she raised her hands in defeat. Caroline turned around to face the front of the classroom, folding her arms across her chest. She wished she could tell Bonnie about her relationship with Klaus, but all she could think about was Bonnie's reaction to her becoming a vampire. It had taken forever for Bonnie to be normal around Caroline again, and she would have to endure the witch's wrath all over again if she told her about Klaus.

It wasn't fair. Caroline looked over at Elena, who was staring off into the distance with a worried expression on her face. Bonnie didn't mind that Elena was screwing around with both Salvatore brothers, who were also vampires, but Caroline just knew that she would mind if she found out about Klaus. Her temper began to rise, and she could have sworn she felt her blood boiling. Her hand shot up in the air, demanding Alaric's attention.

"Caroline? A question?" Alaric looked at Caroline, half-irritated and half-worried. It seemed as though Alaric knew something was up too, but she didn't care at the moment.

"I don't feel well, may I be excused?" she asked, forcing herself to keep her voice even. Alaric nodded, his gaze now more worried than annoyed. She grabbed her bag off the floor and headed for the door, ignoring Bonnie's frantic waves to catch her attention.

Caroline listened to the sound of her heels clicking against the linoleum floors, trying to calm her temper. She swung her bag in time with the clicks, and before she knew it, she was in the girl's bathroom. Tossing her bag on the floor, she sat down against the wall and held her head in her hands, breathing in and out as slowly as she could. She could do this. Of course she could. She was Caroline Forbes, for crying out loud. If she couldn't, who could?

* * *

><p>For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Caroline found herself wondering why she agreed to go dress-shopping with the last two people she wanted to be with. But sure enough, Bonnie and Elena were walking beside Caroline down the street, headed for their favorite dress boutique. Resisting the urge to lash out at them right there, she kept the fake smile on her face and kept walking.<p>

"Here we are!" chirped Elena as they reached the doors of the boutique, pulling them open. She turned around to beam at the girls, and Caroline wondered why she was so happy. "After you!"

Caroline walked into the boutique behind Bonnie, relaxing slightly as the beautiful dresses came into view. She found her mind going to the beautiful blue dress that Klaus bought her for his family's ball, and a smile spread over her face. It was now sitting at the front of her closet so that she could catch a glimpse of it every time she opened the door.

"I knew this would cheer you up."

Caroline whirled around to find Elena grinning widely, her hands on her hips. She tilted her head and gestured towards the dresses. "Dress shopping. You always love dress shopping, and you seemed kind of down lately."

"Yeah, well," Caroline turned back around, running a hand over the lace on a pretty pink dress that she would never be able to pull off. "You really know me well, 'Lena."

Missing the sarcasm in her voice, Elena clapped her hands together and began searching for dresses, leaving Caroline to roll her eyes and turn to another dress. Bonnie and Elena moved deeper into the store, but she didn't make a move to follow them. Being alone was probably best for her at the moment; at least if alone meant away from the two girls she used to call her friends.

"I personally would _love_ to see you in red."

Caroline spun around to find Klaus standing at a rack a few feet away from her, a smirk on his lips. She looked around nervously before walking over to him, her eyes wide but a smile on her lips. Klaus had no idea how much his being there cheered her up. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping you pick a dress," said Klaus, raising his eyebrows as though he was daring her to retort. "Not that you need it, of course."

"Hm," Caroline leaned in to press her lips against his, and her smile widened as he kissed her back enthusiastically. As she pulled away, her eyes caught a slinky black dress hanging on a rack beside them. She reached out and grabbed it off its hanger, holding it up to her body and looking up at Klaus for approval.

He raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle, making Caroline laugh. "Very sexy."

Winking seductively, she turned on her heel and sashayed towards the dressing rooms, only stopping to whisper in Klaus's ear. "Don't let Bonnie or Elena see you."

By the time Caroline got to the dressing rooms and turned back, Klaus was gone. Frowning slightly, she entered a cubicle and hung the dress up on the wall, examining it closely. Sure, it was pretty and incredibly sexy, but it wasn't 'Caroline'. Shrugging, she stepped out of her clothes and tried on the dress for the fun of it.

When she looked up into the mirror again, she found Klaus standing behind her, watching her with wide eyes. Caroline's eyes travelled to his hands, where she noticed that he was holding what looked like a red dress. Before he could open his mouth, she grabbed the dress out of his hands and held it out in front of her. Her mouth dropped open as the detail on the front of the dress unfolded. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," said Klaus, a small smile on his face. Caroline looked up at him, her expression doubtful. The dress was gorgeous; much too gorgeous for her to pull it off. As if he had read her thoughts, Klaus raised his eyebrows at her. "Try it on, Caroline. Trust me."

Without another moment of hesitation, she pulled off the black dress (smirking slightly as Klaus took in a sharp breath) and stepped into the red one, looking up into the mirror. Klaus came up behind her and zipped her up, his hands lingering on her shoulders. When she saw her reflection, Caroline nearly gasped out loud. The color, style and detail of the dress were absolutely perfect in every way. It made her look like royalty, if not more. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, murmuring into her neck. "You look stunning."

She couldn't do anything but gape at her reflection, mesmerized by it. She looked up at Klaus, examining his deep blue eyes for a few moments. "You should become a personal shopper."

"I could be_ your_ personal shopper," he whispered seductively, his voice raspy. Laughing, she turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Caroline was still baffled by the skill of his lips, and how easily he could seduce a girl. If he had it his way, he could have charmed the pants off of any girl in Mystic Falls, including Elena the Great. But he didn't. He chose to stay with her.

"Why don't we see how durable this dress is?" asked Caroline, raising an eyebrow. Klaus looked down at her, and a grin spread over her face as she watched every last bit of restraint drain from his gaze.

* * *

><p>Caroline burst into her room, exhausted yet exhilarated at the same time. There was nothing like the feeling of finding the perfect dress, especially when it came with the excitement of having sex in a dressing room. Sighing happily, she pulled the dress out of the bag and set it down on her bed, inspecting it with narrowed eyes. No matter what Klaus said, she was still uncertain about the dress. It was almost too pretty; it reminded her of being out with Elena and feeling overshadowed by the stunning doppelganger.<p>

This time, Caroline heard Klaus flit into her bedroom through her window. She turned around and pressed her lips against his before he could say a word, coaxing that irresistible smirk out of him. "I'm guessing you like the dress?"

She turned back to the dress, biting on her lower lip. "I don't know… are you sure it isn't too much?"

"Definitely not," replied Klaus, pulling her closer to him. "Not for you, love."

A satisfied smile appeared on Caroline's face as she turned around to kiss him again, and he responded by rubbing her back comfortingly as he held her. Her eyes began to flutter closed as she realized how tired she was, and noticing her exhaustion, Klaus swept her off her feet – literally – and carried her to her bed. She kept a tight grip on his wrist, making sure that he stayed with her. Sure enough, Klaus laid down beside her, taking her head into his lap and stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep. Before she fell completely asleep, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "For the record, I think you're much more dashing than the dress, love."

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know how that was! I hope you guys liked it :)<p> 


End file.
